


That Night

by orenjikitty



Series: The Bright Side of Life [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How They Met, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9019282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: How Lena got Emily





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to all, whether you celebrate or not. I hope all of you have a safe and food-filled time, and just enjoy the rest of the year. At least it’s almost over.
> 
> Double Story update today, since I’m feeling festive. Shout out to @hyogoko for tossing this idea with me.

It was Emily who had found her that day, after Widowmaker nearly broke her accelerator.

Lena could hardly move after that, panic setting in. The possibility of her fading away, disappearing forever, never felt more real than that night.

She had fought against multiple terrorists before. Most of them hitting the accelerator’s casing dead on and it didn’t phase her.

But that night…

The possibility was real that night. The back was shattered, where the battery had lie. There was a smaller, backup battery in front but it wasn’t enough, she knew. Not with how much she was fighting earlier.

It was then that she felt someone’s hand on her, pulling her close.

“Oh thank goodness you’re not hurt,” she remembered hearing, subtle hint of a Scottish accent coming through. She opened her eyes to a worried set of grey-green looking down at her. “Can you move? The bobbies are on their way up. We should hurry.”

Lena nodded, letting the mystery woman help her, the woman giving her jacket to hide the accelerator. “I parked my car this way,” she offered, pointing down the alley way.

“Why are you helping me?” Lena asked, clutching the jacket tighter.

“Because I still believe on heroes,” the woman replied, giving her a smile. “And I won’t ever forgive myself if I let one die.”

* * *

“Oh no, you’re thinking,” Emily teased, grey-green eyes looking over the magazine she was reading. Lena smiled, noting the picture of Satya on the cover. She wondered what Emily would say if she knew she’d worked with Satya before. “It’s never good when you’re thinking.”

“Oi! I have a lot of good ideas that came from me thinking,” Lena defended, tossing the pillow behind her at her girlfriend.

“Sure, hun. Sure,” Emily said, rolling her eyes at Lena sticking out her tongue.

* * *

She gave Winston’s out address without hesitation, Emily driving carefully through the streets of London towards the outskirts.

Emily, Lena found out, was there at Mondatta’s rally. She had spotted Lena as she left, picking up hints from the guards before she heard the thunder of Widowmaker’s rifle.

“I saw you blink away,” Emily told her, turning down the road. “You were falling one minute and on the roof the next. When you blinked away again, I knew something was wrong.”

Emily kept looking at her, talking to her calmly, telling her it’s going to be okay and that she was safe. Lena didn’t know why she did it, all those months ago, but she was happy that she did.

Winston was in shock, to say the least, to find her, the accelerator damaged, and a civilian now knowing where he was. “I trust her, Winston,” Lena told him as he handed her one of the backup accelerators he kept around. Emily stayed by the door, Athena asking her questions regarding what had happened. “I trust her.”

Winston looked up at the woman standing by the doorway, giving her a heavy sigh. “I want to trust her, but you know our situation right now, Lena. Just… be careful. Especially if she’s going to stay.”

“Stay?” Lena asked, Winston just waving her away.

* * *

“Earth to Lena. Hello?” Emily asked, waving her hand across her face.

Lena blinked owlishly, yawn coming out as she stretched. “Sorry, love. What was that?”

“Tea. Which one do you want?” Emily asked, standing up straight, giving her a confused smile.

“Lemon, please. Sorry,” Lena apologized, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Spacing out a lot today, are we? Sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

Lena nodded, getting up as well, grabbing her jacket. “Bring it out to the balcony?” she asked, Emily nodding as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Emily had kept in touch with her, even weeks after the assassination. They had gone for coffee together, Emily wanting to know Lena, not just the infamous Tracer she had long heard about. Lena obliged, learning about Emily too.

Emily loved Christmas, loved celebrations, really. She was the middle of 5 children, all of her siblings having the same red hair as she did. She was the only girl, her brothers protective of her but when she told them she was gay, they started trying to set her up instead. She loved dogs, was allergic to cats. She grew up having a giant crush on Mercy and Ana and was devastated when Overwatch disbanded.

(Lena told Angela this of course. Angela just laughed, telling her that if they do somehow meet, she’ll give Emily an autographed picture)

It was nice, to be normal around somebody. To know they cared about her. Emily didn’t want her to change, and took everything in stride.

“Are you real?” Lena had asked her once, as they sat by the duck pond in St. James Park. Emily laughed, tossing some more bread in the water.

“Pretty sure I am. Care to give me a pinch to check?” Emily teased, rubbing her hands together to remove the crumbs.

“I have a different way of checking, I think,” Lena said with a smirk. Emily gave her a skeptical look, Lena taking her hand in her own. “Can I… Can I kiss you?”

Emily smiled, leaning down as Lena leaned up, the sounds of the ducks getting lost in the background of their minds.

* * *

That was 7 months ago now, that kiss. Lena moved in with Emily only a little while ago, still keeping her place in King’s Row as a backup. Winston had given Emily security clearance, Emily helping Winston when she could catch a break from her own work as a legal assistant.

“You’re really out of it today, honey,” Emily said, Lena focusing at the freckled arm that was handing her a steaming cup of tea.

“I was thinking, that’s all,” Lena said, taking the cup with a smile, feeling Emily hug her from behind.

“Can I ask what about?”

“Us,” Lena replied without hesitation. “Our first kiss, how we met. With all that’s happened this year, I’m happy that there is an ‘us.’”

“Lena Oxton, fearless adventurer, don’t go being sappy on me now,” Emily said, kissing Lena on the top of her head. “But I’m happy too, that there is an ‘us’. I never thought of actually meeting you, let alone dating you.”

“Please, you already knew I was a giant sap. You saved my life, that night.”

“And you’ve been repaying it almost every night soon after that,” Emily teased.

“Don’t be crude,” Lena elbowed her, Emily dodging the strike. “But I’d gladly do it. Over and over and over again.”

Emily laughed, Lena turning her arms to give her a kiss. Emily was there. Emily was real and she loved her. “If Angela asked though, I’d leave you,” Emily teased, earning a mock gasp from Lena before she broke into giggles.

“I don’t think Fareeha would be too happy about that,” Lena replied, taking a sip out of her tea. “She’s pretty protective of Angela.”

“Just saying,” Emily said, opening the balcony door again. “I should head back in. My little project has to be finished before you leave for your next mission.”

“Oh! Which charms did you get this time?” Lena asked, following her.

“Seasonal ones!” Emily going over to the drawer of the coffee table to show her the Christmas themed charms. “You like ‘em?”

Lena laughed, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek. “Can’t wait to show them off.”

* * *

 

“Lena,” Fareeha greeted, already armored, but was missing her helmet and gloves. Her rocket launcher lay nearby, with Angela’s Caduceus Staff and Pistol. Fareeha looked down, noticing Lena’s shoes. “What are those?”

“Jibbitz!” Lena exclaimed, stowing her own gear away.

“Come again?”

“Jibbitz. Charms for my shoes,” Lena explained, giving the confused Captain a smile. “Emily got them for me.”

“I thought they stopped making those ages ago,” Fareeha replied, shrugging as she went back to the map she was studying. “It’s serious then, you and her.” It was more of a statement than a question, Lena noted, turning back to Fareeha.

“Yeah. I guess.”

“You deserve to be happy Lena. I’m glad you found someone like I did,” Fareeha looked up, Lena following her gaze to Angela, who was now co-piloting with Winston. “It’s worth a shot, no? Love during these trouble times.”

“Yeah… Yeah it is.”


End file.
